Greatest Criminal Mastermind
by KimberlySan
Summary: Gru has been framed! With him locked away in a vault in a secret base of the AVL, his girlfriend Lucy Wilde has to uncover the true villain behind it and their motive! / Was inspired by an anonymous prompt in a review of my other story. Gru and Lucy centered; but girls will come in eventually.
1. One

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**One**

Lucy stared at the paper in her hand, the report's words like a mix of jumbled symbols she'd never seen before. The only familiar phase she could make out were three letters; 'Gru'. While she had been staring at the item in her hand the elevator she was standing in came to a stop, beeping to let the passenger know it had arrived. It must have been an mile below the surface where the stronghold of the secret AVL base resided. While she usually wasn't given this type of clearance, Ramsbottom insisted she be the one who attempted to interrogate the prisoner.

The echo of her heels hitting the slick paved floor came to her as she walked down the pathway; stopping only when she approached the single small desk by a large set of doors. The buzzing from the florescent lights was once again the only sound as a guard sitting behind the desk stared at her. Lucy couldn't see him check his computer, which was scanning her person.

A nod from the guard and the double doors slid open with a soft sound; letting Lucy continue her walk inside the hold. This time the walk was shorter to reach the destination. With just one more door where she keyed in a code on the pad next to it and she slipped inside the thick-walled prison cell. The feeling she got as her eyes scanned the room was borderline disgust; it wasn't much to look at with its metal chair and table and a simple cot with a mattress no thicker than a slice of bread.

The man inside was sitting, but on the ground. His eyes narrowed as she spotted him; but none the less he spoke with a soft tone. "Of course de would send you."

"Gru.." Lucy heaved a light sigh. While the walls seemed thick and no windows were around- cameras and recorders were everywhere. "I just.. I have some questions."

He stood as she spoke, coming closer. Gru was an intimidating man to any who knew him and even if they had dated for a few months now, it did cause her to get a little nervous by how he was staring at her. None the less Lucy tried to keep herself strong. "Don't worry, okay? I am sure we can get you out of here once things are set right."

"What, you think I am worried about _myself_?" Hands rested behind his back. There were dark circles under his eyes, he had been locked down here for two days now and she was sure he didn't sleep. "My gurls…. What about dem, hm? Did you tell dem their father is locked up?"

That made her inwardly cringe. "I have them with your mother." Her emerald eyes looked to the report in her hand. "The evidence against you is critically high, Gru. When they found the bombs planted under the Red Square in Moscow not only was your symbol planted on every single one, traces of your DNA was located on scene."

While he stood there, his eyes closed. Index finger and thumb rested on the bridge of his nose while he tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Lucy, if I am currently working for de AVL, why would I try and become a villain once more?"

"It's called espionage." His eyes snapped open, as if in disbelief that she was actually insinuating such a thing. "The AVL doesn't take this lightly, Gru." She tried her best to sound like she wasn't having doubts but it was hard not to.

Shaking his head, he turned away from her and walked to the simple chair and desk in the center of the room. "I've not been to Moscow… in a very, very long time." He glanced over his shoulder. "You should know dis, we've been spending quite a bit of time together."

Lucy could almost feel the cameras zoom in on her. Before she didn't know why her director wanted her to come down here to question him, but now a realization came to her. They knew the two had become close and now they were going to try and play off the emotions they had for one another to find some kind of evidence. "I.." She wanted to argue, wanted to agree and all in between.

Closing her eyes the woman took a deep breath. "I know only what we've done together recently. This could have been orchestrated before our first encounter." Eyes opened, and the look on his face was making her heart break. Gru wasn't going to understand this right away but Lucy had to be very careful with her words. "Can I ask now, if this wasn't you… who could it have been?"

"Dis is a set up and you know it." He lowered to sit on the chair. "I have quite a few enemies; such is de business of being evil." Gru hunched over like he was already defeated, eyes away from hers to just stare at the smooth floor.

In her hands she rolled the paper report up like a scroll, unsure of what to do with it. "Your family originated from the Soviet Union, correct?"

"You know dis, Lucy." His brows were knit together; the anger starting to flare behind his eyes.

The questions she had lined up were starting to leave her completely, knowing that each one would only elevate the tension between them. For a long moment she stared at him in the bright glow of the lights and for the life of her Lucy couldn't see anything evil about Gru anymore. He was a father, a great one at that. His usual angle never involved blowing up populated landmarks.

She ignored the fact that cameras were on her and approached him. Lifting to sit up Gru watched her, his own uneasy feeling that she was going to try something flashed across his features. And while Lucy did try something, it wasn't what he expected. Her torso bent and she placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. He was shocked, but thankful all in one second of time.

"I'll figure this out, babe." Her tone was cheerful, loving. With the little pet name Gru knew that her doubt, as well as his own, was gone. He gave her a thankful smile, his hand raised to quietly take hers. While they said nothing more, Lucy gave him a little wink before exiting the cell.

* * *

_Anon Prompt: While Gru and Lucy are still in their dating phase, Gru is framed and arrested for a villainous crime he didn't commit. For the first time in their relationship, Lucy expresses a little doubt about Gru's change to the good side, since the evidence is actually kinda solid._

_**Here is the start of a new story! I loved that prompt so I took it to a larger scale. I hope you guys enjoy it as I go along~**_


	2. Two

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Two**

"I don't think I should give you the green light for this."

Lucy felt herself stiffen in the presence of the AVL director, his authority known without having to use a certain tone. One hour since Lucy left her partner and notorious ex villain Gru back down in his cell the head of her organization had the redhead escorted to his large office. Her plan was already calculated in her mind of how she could start tracking down the person who likely framed him but only a few minutes into her rambles about a secret assignment to Moscow Silas Ramsbottom cut her off.

"But.." Her hands fell to her sides and for a second her peppy attitude was deflated. "I need to prove his innocence."

The digits of Silas' hands curled together on his large mahogany desk while his eyes remained focused on the agent across from it. "After your little... display, I think your personal relationship will compromise the whole mission."

With a moment to think of what he said, she repeated; "Display?" With sudden animosity directed at her boss she had to struggle to hold back harsher words. "I showed him some compassion when he was rightfully upset."

A brow rose. "Agent Wilde, your personal life is of no interest to me or the AVL. But favoritism will not be tolerated."

A million words buzzed in her head like her mind was a hive. Maybe her personal feelings were too involved in this, after all Gru was basically the love of her life. However long she had trained to become an agent and how many sleepless nights of study she knew her first choice would always be him. But Ramsbottom was right, if she wanted to enforce herself on this she'd have to start showing her assertion.

"Sir, I have the capably of getting into Gru's lab without any trouble and I can investigate for clues into whether or not he had any kind of involvement in this attempted crime."

The angle was good enough it seemed. While the man sat on his chair he studied her stoic expression and weighed out his options. When he withdrew a file from his desk she was waiting for him to speak but found herself in the silence of his office while he jot down something. With a swish of his pen his thumb clicked the writing instrument and presented the folder to her. "This is your clearance. You have exactly two weeks to clear Mr. Gru's name otherwise… we'll charge him."

Her pep was back and Lucy had to hold back giggling excitedly when she accepted the folder. "Understood!" She managed to squeak out, before turning around.

Something came to mind just then, her focus once again on the man she loved that was wrongfully confined hundreds of feet below. "Sir.." Her eyes looked over her shoulder. "May I have one request before I take my leave?"

"Tell me the request Agent Wilde and we'll see."

* * *

"No… It may be a few weeks, keeten."

Lucy held the folder she had been given in her hand while she watched Gru sit on the old cot he had to use as a bed. His focus was not her at the moment, but the girl who was on the other line of Lucy's phone. Surprisingly Silas was not as heartless to deny one call to Gru's three girls, on the grounds that Lucy stayed and made sure it was purely innocent.

He was currently talking with Agnes on speaker; yet another requirement so the surveillance cameras could pick up any traces of treason. "Can you call from way over there?" Her voice was so sweet, obviously missing the man.

"I'm afraid I can't. But as soon as Lucy and I are done, I'll see you." Gru leaned back, his hand on the jacket and scarf he removed hours ago. "Just mind your Nan till den."

Edith's voice chimed in; "Punch a guy for me okay?"

"Right..." While he smiled, Lucy knew it wasn't exactly a happy one.

"Don't worry, Gru." Margo was likely holding the phone for her younger sisters. Lucy could almost picture it. "We'll be fine, focus on that mission, okay?"

While Lucy was glad she not only managed to get clearance to undertake this mission and even more so that Gru was able to talk with the girls, the reality sunk in. Two weeks wasn't exactly a lot of time to track someone down in a foreign country. If she couldn't come up with the evidence needed, Gru wouldn't have a chance to be with his girls again. No longer was it about her getting the man she loved free, but the father of those girls able to come home.

"I should go gurls."

All three of them gave little sounds of protest before they each gave a goodbye, Agnes chiming in with a "We love you!"

"Love you gurls. Be good."

When the connection was cut it was if any source of happiness was sucked out of the room. Gru stood, bringing Lucy the phone she let him use. There was an urge to hug him, comfort him, take that melancholy expression off his face and replace it with the kind smile he usually gave her. But they just stared into one another's eyes, Lucy's hand lingering on his with the phone still cradled between both of their fingers.

She was leaving first thing in the morning for Moscow, so until then Lucy was going back to his lab for a few last minute preparations. It would be hard to know that he'd have to wait here and be in the dark. Gru spoke low, but she didn't think it had to do with the surveillance. "Do me a favor."

"Sure, ask away."

"Don't get killed."

Once more Gru surprised her. "Come on now!" She shook her shoulders, as if ready to bust out some moves. "You know I got some tricks up my sleeve!"

When he did give a smile, that weight came off her chest. Once more she ignored that eyes were on them and stole a kiss and this time Gru was ready for her. An arm slipped around her torso and Lucy felt like the world vanished for a minute in time; leaving Gru and herself alone to enjoy the mild passion of the embrace.

While her breath left her she mouthed words of love, which he matched. Phone in hand she exited his cell once again, knowing his eyes were on her as she did. Her pace quickened down that long hallway towards the elevator as the thought crossed her mind that Gru's minions and doctor friend would have to be informed of their employer's current whereabouts.

Also they'd have to be persuaded to assist her, if the need arose.

* * *

_**:D I already have a villain outlined (original character) and omg I am going to enjoy this story I know it.**_


	3. Three

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Three**

An icy blast of cold wind kicked around Lucy Wilde as she stepped off the large plane. It had been a rough flight to Moscow; the AVL had to take a few stops along the long journey. Jet lag ridden and emotionally drained from a rough encounter at Gru's house Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was a bad omen for her mission. To pass time on the flight she read and reread the files and reports half a dozen times and still couldn't find any sort of leak that could clear Gru.

All that was left was to start the actual investigation; in the early spring weather in Russia. Her coat was barely enough to keep warm, but she inwardly wished she had a hat close by. When she walked down the stairs off the plane she knew that spring could be warmer, but with the night closing in the air grew chilly quickly.

A car awaited her on the runway with just one figure standing by the driver's door. With mild surprise Lucy approached the vehicle to see a woman with long black hair staring at her. She wasn't overly attractive but there was a raise in the thin brow of the younger woman as Lucy offered her hand. "Agent Lucy Wilde." She had to stop her teeth from chattering.

Politely, the woman took Lucy's hand. "Zdravstvujtye, Agent Wilde." Her accent was incredibly thick; making Lucy slightly on edge. "I am Agent Savaryn." While they shook hands, Lucy took a moment to size her up. Russian, obviously by that accent, the agent had a very petite look about her. Lucy was taller than most so to her a shorter woman wasn't unheard of. The long waves of her black hair had to have been past her shoulders and even in a thick fur coat Lucy knew she wasn't without curves.

With pale skin she could almost come across as a frail woman, high cheekbones and a narrow chin. Her handshake was firmer then some men's Lucy had taken, however. So that made Lucy a bit more comfortable. Strong meant fierce and usually very determined and that was exactly what she needed. "Like the name! Can't be your given, can it?"

Her brown eyes blinked, the only show of emotion from an otherwise sober expression. "Olena is my given, if you must know agent Wilde."

"Prefer to know as much as I can, sure you understand." Bright smile on her face, Lucy shook finally, the cold air cutting through. "C'mon, guessing you're here to escort me!" She maneuvered around the car, where one of the attendants from the plane set her bag in the back seat.

The Russian agent shook her head as she opened the door to slide in. As the two women sat she started the engine and to Lucy's pleasure, the heat. "I have been assigned as your… comrade, for dis mission."

"Comrade?" It took her a moment. "Like partner? Have you been fully briefed?" It wasn't that Lucy minded to have a person to help, but for a while her only partner had been Gru. And it just made her miss him more to think of it.

A nod came from Olena. "You are here to further investigate de bombs left by de veelian by de name of Felonious Gru."

"Ah, yeah." Lucy lifted her hand, her finger caught in her lips for a moment as she thought. "You know.. it hasn't been confirmed yet if it really was him."

"No, it hasn't." Driving was easy for the woman who knew the area, the sights not really doing much for Lucy as her main focus was her mission. "But de evidence is substantial, vouldn't you agree?"

Feeling some warmth back in her cheeks Lucy leaned back in the lush seat, glancing to the woman clad in black. "It is, but he isn't a villain anymore."

A smirk curved on Olena's face, the first sign of a smile Lucy saw. "Veelians do not so easily.. turn coat, as you'd say." With that the slight smirk was gone. "De hotel is less den ten minutes away."

"No, take me to the Red Square."

The agent did a mild tilt of her head. "It is on high alert from de bomb scare."

"Do we have clearance?"

Olena may have frowned. "Yes."

"Then that's where I am going first." Lucy checked her purse, turning on her phone. Her time was limited to just two weeks to track down the person behind this and she didn't plan on wasting it on something as trivial as sleep. Olena went silent as she drove, which was fine to Lucy. The redhead started a quick GPS location setter, then a tracking alert. Moscow was a large city and she didn't want to get lost when she just arrived. As signal kicked in, a buzz let her know she received a new message. When she saw who it was from, Lucy almost made a sound from the surprise.

* * *

A day before, when Lucy had arrived to Gru's house to finalize her trip she was met with animosity in his living room. Almost knowing she would be showing up, Gru's old friend and hired scientist Doctor Nefario met her with a few of the cute munchkins at his heels. Even if they didn't look happy about it, they were on guard duty; to keep Lucy or anyone from Gru's lab while their boss was detained.

"You know I am not here to do any harm."

The older man just slipped his hands behind his back. "You know I can't let anyone down below without Gru's approval."

"I've been down there loads of times!" Lucy put on a little smile. The minions glanced to Nefario, as if begging to let Lucy by.

"Not what's important here." While he was being difficult, Lucy had to admire how loyal the man was. "Gru's feelings for you are the only reason I haven't been forceful yet, Lucy."

The defeated woman just let her shoulders slump. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I plan on clearing his name. I just need to know when the last time he had been to Moscow was… or if there were any bombs missing from his arsenal."

With a shake of his head the doctor motioned to the door. "I hope your trip is a good one."

* * *

The text was simple but it made Lucy feel much better in an instant.

'Three are missing but no word on when they vanished. G was last seen in R around ten years ago. Full report when you can call. –N'

She must have had a goofy grin on her face, because when Olena chimed in with a "Word from home?" Lucy almost dropped her phone.

Giving a soft laugh Lucy nodded. "You could say that." She closed the phone and tucked it away, taking a mental note to call Nefario when she did eventually get to the hotel. "So tell me, when did you join the AVL?"

Agent Savaryn opened her mouth for a moment, before shaking her head. "Personal information is not needed, agent Wilde. I'll take you to de square and we can gather de intel you require." Biting her lip, Lucy looked once more out the window. Even if her new 'partner' for this mission was not exactly sociable, the fact that she had won over a little trust from Nefario made her feel excited and ready to take on the task at hand.

* * *

_**How does everyone like so far?! Reviews are the best~**_


	4. Four

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Four**

"Is dis really necessary?"

Lucy glanced away from a device in her hand, the spinning antenna on its top coming to a pause mid-circle. While the pair of AVL agents had been given the OK to further investigate the sewers where the bombs had been recovered, only Lucy seemed to be the one investigating.

Olena followed with her arms crossed, the sober look on her face the only one she apparently knew how to demonstrate. "De area has been swept top to bottom."

"I just want to be thorough."

Above them around a hundred feet, was one of the busiest areas in Moscow. It was a hot tourist attraction as well as one of the iconic landmarks in Russia. All Lucy could think of was how easily the bombs had been recovered after a tip off from an anonymous source. It was almost all too convenient and there was something she didn't like about it.

"It vill be very dark soon. And cold." Hoping to persuade the redhead to head out of the dark corridors, Olena was displeased to see Lucy pick up her speed.

"Then you better start helping." Lucy only paused to offer the device to her new partner, giving a smile. "This will track any residue of explosives left behind… what DNA was recovered and where?"

Olena scoffed, taking the device with a hint of annoyance. "De blood was found close to de bombs, also along de tip of one. Agents declared Gru must have cut himself-"

"Do me a little favor?" Lucy straightened herself and pulled a pair of specs from her purse. Buttons were pressed and the green lenses seemed to come to light. After she slipped them on her face turned to the other woman. "Just address the villain as, well. The villain. I refuse to believe this was Gru."

"Vat makes you so sure?" The Russian agent pressed on the device in her hand, until it started to track the area. As the duo turned a corner down the long corridor the sounds of rushing water echoed from somewhere in the depths.

Lucy could see better with the specs on, with the night vision turned on. "Because this isn't Gru's M.O." She found her quick pace once again, the two keeping quiet while they approached the roped off area of an abandoned storage area. When she stepped over the rope and entered, her eyes blinked behind the electronic goggles. It was empty, no bombs, no traces of DNA she could see through her specs.

"Where are the bombs now?" While she figured there would be some cleanup work, Lucy had hoped the whole scene hadn't been moved so quickly. The storage area seemed cramped, so how three bombs could fit in the closed quarters was still a mystery. No matter how sealed Gru's fate seemed, there was something seriously suspicious about it all.

Olena lowered the device, bored with its random beeps to indicate traces of the explosives still lingering. "A warehouse outside of Moscow, one hour drive from here. If you vant to go, you vill drive yourself."

"Aw." Staying positive, Lucy slipped off the goggles and slipped them back in her purse. "Fine. Hotel then? We can go there first thing in the morning."

"Very vell, comrade."

* * *

"It was cleaned up before you arrived?"

"Not a single trace, except for the residue of noxious chemicals left from the explosives." Lucy glanced to her monitoring device, which Olena had been using not an hour ago. The readings were low, but sure enough some levels were on a higher scale.

Doctor Nefario looked grim on her laptop. He had set up a link (unknown to her but she wouldn't ask how he managed to sneak past the AVL security system) so the pair could chat via satellite. In the privacy of her hotel room Lucy unpacked her warmer clothes and got to work with analyzing the few readings she managed down in the sewers.

Now she sat at the tiny desk provided in the moderate sized hotel room and managed to get ahold of the old mad scientist. "I don't like the sound of that. Didn't they know you needed to investigate?"

"I am sure they got the memo. But it seems they didn't care." Using a cable she connected the device to her computer and glanced to the man on the screen. "I'll upload what I could find but so far this is still a dead lead."

"When you check the actual bombs tomorrow try and get some photographs. I'll try and determine if they were the ones assumed missing or detonated."

"Does Gru use his arsenal often?" She couldn't help but give a small smile.

The doctor shook his head, grimly. "…they are usually accidents."

In her mind Lucy pictured one or two of the little minions arguing over something and it leading to disastrous consequences. At least they were adorable. "Right. Well, it's late here. I'll send those images as soon as I get them."

"Understood." Without another word, he cut the connection. It made her happy that the doctor was helping her, but the issue was still that she had no leads to free Gru.

Thinking of him suddenly, Lucy let out a long sigh. She shut off the lights and crawled in the large bed provided, not caring if she was still in her simple blue dress. Under the large folds of the thick blankets she imagined for a moment Gru next to her, holding her close in the fashion she loved when she slept. It kept her happy enough to lure her to sleep.

* * *

Gru's eyes opened to see the same sight he'd seen for days; a cold white celling with florescent lights. It was slowly maddening to him, the very idea of being locked up tight here with no idea of what was going on outside of the room. Lucy was likely in Russia by now which was both a disheartening fact and joyous one. He had no idea who she'd be up against or what was in store for her. More than anything he wanted to be there to help her.

Of course Lucy didn't need his help, but the fact was he loved her so much the very thought of her fighting someone, or something just made his stomach flip. Sitting up on the flat, very uncomfortable cot, he rubbed his exhausted face with both his hands. Routine came in effect almost instantly, when four armed guards suddenly entered his cell with a tray of bland food. He never resisted, he never raised a finger, so why they always looked like he was ready to attack made him uncomfortable.

This time, Gru needed to talk. The silence after a couple years with three young girls was making him go mad. "Dry bread again? Tell dem I want steak and eggs next time." The guards said nothing, not surprising. But Gru wasn't quite done. "In fact, tell Mister Ramsbottom I should confess to him."

This time all the men stopped in their tracks, staring at the man on the bed. It was almost amusing to Gru how gullible hired guns could be. "Dat's right. Go tell him."

When they all shuffled out in a rush, Gru stood to find his jacket and scarf draped across the chair in the middle of the room. Quietly he dressed with a light smirk on his lips. Maybe he could help Lucy without even leaving the AVL base.

* * *

_**OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN**_


	5. Five

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Five**

The weight of the handcuffs and chains on his wrists caused Gru to frown. While he knew it was a precaution for the ones who had him detained, it didn't make it any less degrading. With a full team they had escorted him from that cell to another even smaller room, but this one had a very large mirror across from the desk they chained him to. He knew the routine, when he was a younger man and had been caught once or twice before the situation was always the same.

So when Ramsbottom slipped in the room with a folder in hand, Gru tried his best to look distraught. The director took a seat and adjusted his tie, looking over the bald man with a raised brow. "Mister Gru." He stated, opening the folder on the steel table. "You had something you wished to confess?"

With a slightly over dramatic sigh Gru leaned forward. "Yes…" Slowly he let his eyes closed and he tried to calm himself by slipping his hands together. It caused the heavy metal chains to make a sound. "…when I was ten years old I stole a dollar from my mother's purse."

He had to open his eyes just to see the man's expression. He wasn't let down; Silas looked as if a headache was approaching. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am!" Speaking up, Gru moved to place his chained hands on the steel. It made a loud clink that echoed for a split second. "My mother never found out about et... Perhaps, dis is de day I confess."

"This is not only a waste of my time but a joke gone too far. You don't understand the severe consequences that will be given if you are found guilty." With this the leader of the AVL was pushing to stand, grabbing the folder as he did so.

"Wait, no." Gru had his little fun, but seriousness kicked in. "Dis whole… bomb scare. You know it's not me."

"All the evidence leads-"

"Remember El Macho?" There was a pause; that whole incident wasn't that far back, but it had been a big one. "You didn't think he was. But I did! What would have happened if I didn't stop him, hm?" Ramsbottom seemed intrigued, but still remained standing. "You trust me." Gru added. "I've been part of de AVL for some time now."

"Yes, at the time… you did a bang up job." Silas seemed to relax in his seat again, eyes on Gru with a frown. "But you understand if my hands are tied, so to speak."

"Yes but... I can be of help, if you can just trust me."

Silas had an expression that was hard to read, perhaps there was a chance that Gru was wasting his time. "What did you have in mind?"

"Research. Give me de means to contact Lucy and my home, you don't even have to release me."

Gru watched as the man heaved a sigh, eyes glancing to the folder he had brought in. With a calm shake of his head felt defeated even more than before. But the man's words made a little feeling of hope wash over him. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

During the day the spring weather was a bit warmer, but still hit Lucy in the way she didn't like. Glancing to her watch for the fourth time since she exited the hotel her mind started to focus on something other than the chill in the air. Her new partner was late, which could be a normal thing for the Russian agent but to Lucy it caused her to worry. Olena was her only source in this country and while Lucy likely could contact the AVL base here, she'd hate to think something happened to her.

The coat she wore bellowed lightly in an oncoming breeze and the redhead tugged it closer, thankful for the inside layer of fur. People wandered the streets in the late morning, most of them keeping to themselves and not even bothering to glance at the tall agent standing on the curb.

When the bright red car pulled up in front of her, almost perfectly precise in its location that would be best for Lucy to enter she couldn't help but smile. Bending down she saw Olena's indifferent stare and helped herself in the passenger seat.

"You're late!" Lucy was beaming, ready to start the day.

"I vould say sorry but." Olena sped up before Lucy was even buckled in. "You don't seem angry about et."

"I don't get angry much." Stating it very matter-of-factly, the green eyed agent gave a light laugh.

Agent Savaryn glanced to the other woman with a scowl. "Anger is not a bad emotion to have."

"Not debating here, Olena!"

Mimicking the other woman's silence the rest of the trip to the warehouse, Lucy found herself thinking of Gru most of the way. The hotel bed was comfortable, but more than anything she wished he was with her, not just for the comfort but for the support. They always worked very well together as partners.

The area of the warehouse was heavily guarded; they had to pass three checkpoints in the car alone before the two women could even park. Olena seemed so collected about every single thing she did and it made Lucy a little envious. It also made her wonder how long Olena had been an agent, she looked young but sometimes that didn't matter.

Lucy followed her partner down a corridor of the building, until they came to the open area of the storage hold. In the dead center were the random devices and stations of a make-shift lab and a small tent where men in suits were collectively standing around. When they approached; Lucy was surprised to see an older man come to meet them. His face reminded her of someone, but it was hard to tell who.

He stopped them before they could come closer, Olena looking surprised, Lucy noticed. Immediately the man spoke in a thick Russian, his voice a deep baritone. When the pair started speaking in a rush it suddenly came to Lucy where she'd seen his face before. He had the exact same facial structure, so it was clear that this older man was her partner's father.

"Um.." She chimed in, making the two pause in their debate in the foreign language. "Hey there! I'm Lucy Wilde."

"Yes I know who you are." He shot her a glare. He was even shorter than Olena, but Lucy had a feeling he was stockier and more likely to break someone's neck. "Dis is all off leemits, you are to leave now."

"No." Lucy stood her ground, even if Olena had a very faint look of surprise. "I came for this investigation and I have every right to be here."

"Pah, Americans." His glare was meant to be intimidating but Lucy didn't care. "You have ten minutes, Miss Wilde. If you take longer, you vill be removed by force."

For a second she wondered why he was being so adamant, but she wouldn't let the limited time he gave her go to waste. Keeping her bright smile Lucy walked past him and to the area of the lab; pulling her phone from her purse.

The bombs were under the tent and with a nod and smirk to the well-dressed men guarding it she slipped past them much to their annoyance. The long metal devices looked older, but no less dangerous. She had expected to see three, the number missing from Gru's lab, but only two were stationed in metal holders. "Weren't there more?" Her eyes glanced back to the entrance of the tent. While she hadn't said anything Lucy knew Olena was following close behind.

"One was dismantled." The dark haired woman had a scowl still. "For research."

It didn't really make sense. That feeling of something more sinister came to mind as Lucy took a few pictures of the remaining bombs. Sure enough, Gru's signature logo was drawn on the sides of them. When she paused at the top of them her eyes caught the red smear of what seemed to be blood on the tip of one.

"Do we have more samples of the blood?"

Olena lead her out of the tent to a table of beakers, the few scientists around taking a step back as the women approached. Lucy was about to take a long glass bottle from its place, the flakes of dried blood reserved inside when a hand caught her wrist.

The same old man whom Lucy assumed was Olena's father was glaring at her. "You don't have clearance."

"Ramsbottom says otherwise. Or should I get him involved in this?"

The man had such anger in his expression that a red color spread over his skin, but even after gripping her wrist just a little too roughly he let her go. Lucy worked fast, so her time was not wasted. The phone in her hand took pictures and quickly she pulled a container from her bag that hissed as the top opened.

Storing the small sample of blood back in her purse she nodded to Olena. "I think I'm done here."

When the pair walked back out to Olena's car, Lucy was already sending the images to the Doctor back at Gru's lab. Once she could analyze the blood sample she'd send that information as well. "So what's good to eat around here, hm? I'm starved."

Olena seemed calm once again, but held that same sober stare as she drove. "I know of one place."

* * *

_**Heee~ This is coming along so well! Reviews, please! I love all of the followers and reviewers =D**_


	6. Six

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Six**

Lucy Wilde sat down in front of her laptop, after removing the long coat she wore. Back in her hotel room she felt a little more at peace, thankful that she could start some analyzing on the sample she took from the storage warehouse. After she and Olena had shared a quiet lunch she was surprised that the fellow AVL agent wanted to come up and watch Lucy work.

So while Lucy retrieved the blood sample and opened up a mini lab kit from her bag Olena just took a seat in an extra chair. "Vat are you hoping to accomplish? De blood was already found to be Gru's."

"To be honest? I don't know." Lucy mixed a few liquids before dumping everything into a container, hooking that up to her computer. She wasn't much into the scientific part of it but basic training led her to always analyze everything. "Maybe there is something that was missed."

The dark haired woman was very poised in her chair. "And if dere was not?"

Lucy tried not to think too hard on that. "Then it's back to square one, I guess."

The only sound was the hum of the equipment on her desk and the rushing sounds of the wind outside her hotel room windows. Lucy could feel Olena staring at her, even judging her. She didn't exactly like it. "You have something to hide."

Lucy blinked, looking at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Lucy Wilde, I know your story." Finally, Olena stood, adjusting the gloves she wore. "I read about you, before you came. You are in love with dis… Gru."

She felt her heart beat faster, but she wasn't sure why. "Personal reasons are not why I am here."

"Dat is… oh vhat do you call it. Bonkers?" For a split second, Lucy swore she saw Olena smile. It was gone quickly. "He must really be worth et."

Between being surprised and happy Olena didn't seem very upset; Lucy almost dismissed the sudden beeping from her computer. Turning her full attention to it she was surprised to see a sudden pop up with the reading information of the sample.

"Wait…" Lucy leaned in, reading the words carefully. "Synthetic?" She heard Olena approach behind her. "I knew something wasn't right! It's synthetic blood!" Lucy knew she had to be beaming; this was a huge lead into clearing Gru's name.

"Vat do you know…" The woman behind her seemed just as surprised as Lucy, but had a lower level of showing it.

Lucy wasted no time to type up something with the readings, sending it through to the AVL director back in California. "This is great!" Finally looking back at Olena, Lucy felt like a weight had been lifted. "We should look into any villains who would have the access to create something like this and cross examine the ones who would have reasons to blame Gru."

Nodding, the Russian woman seemed impressed, for just a second in time. "Very vell. I'll head out and gather vat is needed."

While Olena exited, Lucy went back to her laptop. She was going to need to send the information she just received to Doctor Nefario as well, to show that the bombs were not exactly the issue any longer. With a finally press of her enter key, Lucy almost danced in her seat.

"Lucy, RUN!"

It happened in such a blur; Lucy barely had a moment to turn around. The vibrating feeling hit her skin as what she could only assume was an explosive rattled the room. The door of her room flew in, along with her dark haired partner. "Olena!" Jumping from her spot, Lucy grabbed the first item she could from her bag, the flame gun she had only used on rare occasions.

The ringing sound of the aftershock of the explosion made her head buzz but Lucy glanced to the smoky residue of the doorway; expecting to see a group of thugs entering. But there was nothing to be seen, yet. Olena groaned, pushing up from the splintered wood and for the split second Lucy moved to help the woman up she felt something hit her shoulder.

Lightheaded suddenly Lucy blinked, glancing down to her bare arm. A tiny dart rested, imbedded in her skin. "Olena.." She knew her voice suddenly was slurred and as she looked at the Russian woman, brown eyes were wide in shock.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of Olena calling her name, then something akin to gunfire.

* * *

The sound of a sliding door startled Gru from his light sleep. The way he figured time in his cell was the visits from the guards to drop off his food, so this was a mild surprise when they arrived earlier than expected. Sitting up he saw just two figures in his cell; one guard who for once had no weapons on him and the league's director.

"Come with me, Mister Gru."

Something didn't sit right with the man's tone and it made Gru instantly on edge. Leaving the cell behind the other men Gru cleared his throat. "What is et?"

"Hold your questions until you are fully briefed."

Dread spread into his mind quicker than wildfire. "Did something happen?" Silence, save for the sounds of shoes hitting the ground. While the guard remained at the end of the corridor, Gru followed Silas on the elevator that would take them to the upper levels of the base. As the doors slid shut Gru asked again; "What happened?"

Ramsbottom handed Gru a phone and for a second Gru wasn't sure whose it was. When he saw his logo on the case he realized it was his own and that meant he was free from his confinement. While he should have been glad, there was still that agony of not knowing why. "Tell me what happened. Now."

"You will be briefed in-"

A fist slammed on the wall of the elevator, almost making the moving room shake. Gru rolled his wrist as it left the wall, his eyes narrowed at the other man. "Tell me."

Deep down, he had a feeling something horrible had happened. He tried to prepare himself as Silas glanced over at him and frowned. No matter how hard he tried to brace for the worst, the words hit him harder than he thought they could. "Agent Wilde has gone missing. Right after she reported in not four hours ago."

In his mind he saw her bright smile and winking face and Gru felt like someone just punched him hard in the gut. "Lucy.. do.. do you know by who?"

"No." The elevator stopped and Ramsbottom exited. It took Gru a moment but he followed, turning his phone on. "Her last report helped clear your name, however. So we can only assume the real culprit behind the bomb threat took her to stop her investigation."

Almost in a blur, still in shock over what he just heard Gru followed the other man to the large conference room on the main level of the AVL base. His phone started to vibrate as the connection kicked in, showing about twenty missed calls in the past hour, all from Nefario.

"Gru, this is Agent Savaryn." Gru snapped out of his dream-like trance as he saw a large digital screen appear against the backdrop of the room. An old man's face was zoomed in on, looking not only very disturbed but angry. Ramsbottom motioned to Gru. "And this is Felonious Gru, Agent."

"I know who he is." His accent reminded Gru of a different time, years ago. "I remember hunting dis man down years ago in de KGB with no luck."

"Well here I am, on your side now." Gru shot the image of the man a glare. "What happened over dere, hm? Letting your agents get picked off so easily?"

"Mister Gru, hold your tongue." Ramsbottom slipped his hands behind his back, looking to the man on the screen. "We have your attention, agent."

As the man's face twitched, he glanced away as another image was displayed on the screen. It was a hotel room, from what Gru could guess and it looked a mess. Something caught his eye, a familiar colored coat on the large bed and his heart sank even further as he realized it was Lucy's.

"Agents swept de room, it was clean. No traces of prints. No residue from de chemicals used. De personal belongings of the two agents were left untouched."

"Two?" Gru raised a brow. "Who was with Lucy?"

When the older man's face appeared, he looked even grimmer. "Agent Olena Savaryn." Expecting Gru to ask the man grumbled; "My daughter."

Glancing down to the ground, Gru thought quickly. "I am going." Thankfully, no one argued that fact. In his hand he scrolled down the lists of missed calls on his phone and pressed a button to call his doctor friend back. Whoever had first framed him then took Lucy would pay, dearly.


	7. Seven

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Seven**

With a sharp pain echoing behind her eyes Lucy Wilde slowly came into the realm of consciousness. It took her roughly five minutes to break out of her daze, trying to recall the last seconds she passed out in her hotel room. Then another minute to realize she was tied up in a chair, ankles, wrists and torso wrapped so tightly she felt the skin underneath start to get irritated with her slight movements. Clearing her throat she wondered just how long she had been passed out.

Only one light was in the room, a lamp that hung right above her. Judging by the way the light spread it couldn't have been a very large room but Lucy couldn't exactly tell where the walls began. With a dizzying glance around her she tried to struggle enough to see if her chair would fall; but it seemed bolted to the ground.

Her mind started to analyze things around her. Her shoes were missing, her wrist watch was gone. All she could do was struggle and hope the ropes would eventually loosen but that would risk her skin being torn.

There was no way they'd keep her locked up without something monitoring her, so biting back the dryness in her throat Lucy started to talk. "Hello?! Hey come on, let's chat." Nothing responded, which she wasn't exactly surprised about. "Is anyone here?" She asked; as if that would cause some sort of ruckus.

Not sure if it was the talking or just coincidence, there was a sound of a door creaking open. Knowing it had come from behind her, Lucy tried to swivel her head to see who was coming. "Listen, this was probably a bad mistake on your part, okay?"

The sound of someone coming closer was matched with something being dragged. It was impossible to see with the low light but it didn't stop Lucy from trying. At the very brink of the light she saw a pair of black boots, then a figure slump to the hard ground. Wisps of long black hair caught in the light and Lucy knew exactly who it was, laying there unconscious.

"Olena!" She called, trying to struggle again. The figure started to head back out of the room. "Wait! Not like I can get out, just... just tell me who you are!"

Still no words came from him, just the sound of the door closing and various locks being shut. Lucy felt her head starting to pound from the after effects of the tranquilizer and she really wished she could go over to check on the female agent on the ground. Taking a deep breath she looked ahead of her, then glanced down at her feet. Slowly, her ankles rubbed together and she started to gently urge her feet out of the binds.

By the time her skin started to feel raw the rope became slack enough to twist out of it. With an adrenaline rush she started to mimic some of the movements on her hands, straining just enough to make her breathing slow. In the quiet of the room she heard something new- Olena was coming to. Lucy came to a halt in twisting her hands, glancing behind her again.

"Olena!"

The woman on the ground groaned, moving slightly. At least, that's what Lucy figured as she heard the sounds behind her. Patiently she waited for the woman to gather herself; she knew what that feeling was like from just minutes ago. When she heard her familiar voice saying; "Lucy?" The redhead felt relief. "Vat.. hnng."

"How ya feeling, huh?" She heard Olena move to stand, finally catching a glimpse as the woman moved into the light. She was a little surprised that she hadn't been tied up the same way Lucy had been but in afterthought it was likely because they had to still move the Russian woman in the room.

When she was behind Lucy, Olena started to untie the rope around her wrist. "I've gotten worse beatings in training." She managed to say. Lucy could see a few scratches on the woman's face the closer she was. "Vat about you?"

"I feel just fine, save for a headache." Hands free, Lucy worked on the rope around her torso with Olena's help. Before she knew it both were standing and Lucy started to untangle the rope that had once held her. "Did you see anyone?"

"I saw thugs, no one of note." No matter how tough the woman was, Lucy could tell she was winded. It made her feel suddenly guilty for falling victim so easily. "It was pitch black everywhere out dere."

"Anything that could link to a criminal? Symbols, voices, anything at all?"

"No." She sighed, a sign that it really was hard for her to recall much else.

Lucy sighed as well, but put on a smile. The rope in her hand soon was slung over her shoulder, no telling if she could use it to escape. "Let's look for a vent or something."

With an agent on each end of the room they did a sweep to find any sort of exit. Lucy spoke up as they looked. "Some crazy day, huh? I don't think it could get any worse than this."

"Oh I don't know." Lucy almost heard a hint of sarcasm in Olena's voice. "We could be dead."

"At least I got that information to Silas before those idiots came storming in." Her hand slipped the corner of the concrete wall, trying to strain her eyes in the dark. "I doubt Gru will still be locked up after that."

"Let's just hope he doesn't come to try and save de day."

The thought didn't register in her head right away that Gru would come to Russia. But then if he had been taken and she knew of it, she'd high-tail it out there and kick the ass of anyone in the way. "Why do you say that?"

"Vell.." She was on the same wall as Lucy now and with the slow adjustment of the dark room Lucy could spot her shadow in the other direction. "Gru was set up, ya? Vhat if de whole plan was to get him back to Russia? Dat you coming here vas part of de plan?"

"That.." Lucy didn't want to think that she had fallen into some evil mastermind's plan but Olena did have a point. "Man. That would be him, though. He's not exactly one to just sit around when someone he loves is in danger."

"So…" Her tone hushed just barely. "You two _are_ an item."

Lucy felt a little heat in her cheeks as she saw Olena step into the light. "I thought… you said you read-"

"Dat de AVL has information on who you love?" The Russian woman actually had a smirk now. "I was trying to get de truth. Looks like I got et." Her eyes looked away, to the lamp hanging from the ceiling.

Lucy spoke quickly, her flustered side getting the best of her. "Well it's not like its bad news, so Gru and I have a relationship! That's not against the law. Besides what does it matter? I mean Gru is…" She had started to babble, something she knew she did but could never stop herself. "He's a nice guy! Not at all what I pictured him to be when I first-"

"Lucy." Emerald eyes blinked as Olena cut her off. "Shut up and come here."

"Yeah..." Hushing, Lucy did approach her female partner to look up at where the dark haired woman was; the ceiling above where the lamp was hanging from.

Olena's fingers cupped together as she looked to Lucy. "Climb up on my shoulders and see vat you can see using de lamp."

So with a bit of a wobbly knee Lucy placed her foot on Olena's hands and she was heaved up by her partner. The lamp itself was only so many feet above them so once she was situated with her feet on Olena's shoulders she straightened herself out. "You're heavier den you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lucy kept balance the best way she could, easier when her hands cupped the metal chain and wires the bulb was attached to. As a make shift flashlight the woman checked out the room top to bottom, pausing as she saw exactly what was needed above the thick metal door.

"There!" Lucy spoke in a hush; but quickly slid down her partner and left the light to sway in the room. Olena followed her over as they stood by the only exit besides the obvious. "It looked like a basic air vent… they took all your weapons, right?"

With a somber nod the woman glanced up. "I'll just lift you up again."

"How about I lift you, hm?"

Her eyes gazed Lucy up and down. "You don't have de arm strength."

Lucy wanted to argue but went with a smirk instead; glad that Olena was being a bit more sociable than the first time they met. Before long Lucy was once more on her shoulders and trying to grip at the edges of the steel grate. "I'd love a crowbar right about now."

"Not loose I take it?" Her voice sounded winded again and Lucy knew she should hurry. No telling how badly they knocked Olena around, she needed rest just as much as they needed to escape. On the verge of her nail breaking she tried to dig under the edge of the steel until a satisfying pop could be heard. Carefully the woman pulled the grate off and handed it down to Olena; who accepted it.

Using her arm strength Lucy heaved herself up through the narrow vent. Luckily the area was wide enough for her to turn back around and she peaked down at Olena who in the dark room was staring back up. "Hold on." The rope around her arm unraveled to lower down and she braced the rest around her own torso and gripped it tightly. "Okay, climb up."

Lucy felt the rope tighten and she braced her bare feet on the wall of the vent as Olena started to climb up. It was just a few seconds later when she saw a hand grip the edge and heard the stocker woman grunt in a painful way. Lucy reached for her, helping her come up the rest of the way.

They didn't have much time after Lucy rolled the rope back up- a sound from below them echoed up into the confined vent. The door was unlocking and Lucy could only whisper a quick; "C'mon." Before they both heard the door creak open.

By the time Lucy turned the first corner in the dark vent she could hear Olena's breath behind her and a muffled yell in Russian. Almost instantly alarms were ringing out in the building they were in and Lucy had absolutely no idea where to go.

"I think it just got worse."

* * *

_**Soooo.**_

_**I really like this story! And Olena. She's fun. Sorry for the lack of Gru and Grucy moments in this chapter... don't worry it will happen. **_

_**Do you guys like it so far?**_


	8. Eight

**Greatest Criminal Mastermind**

**Eight**

The metal legs of the plane pushed out of the machinery with a loud grinding sound, allowing the hulking plane to land on the concrete runway. It's passengers were a few, and the person who had been flying stepped out with a billow of wind rushing around his form and causing his scarf to toss in the air. Gru eyed the area quietly, knowing that this encounter wouldn't be a good one.

Five of his yellow minions hopped out behind him, their surprise to the colder weather to cling to one another and shiver violently. "I told you all Russia vas cold." Gru muttered under his breath, drowned out only by the dying roar of his plane. It had been so many years since his last visit and truthfully he never wanted to return if he could help it.

But Lucy needed him and that was more important than any personal qualms. With his hands slipping behind his back he walked towards the cars that had lined up on the secret AVL runway; about a dozen or so agents lingering around an older gentleman. Gru recognized him instantly as the ex-villain approached, the sneer on the old man's face matched with his own.

Words in thick Russian were muttered from his mouth. Gru knew exactly what he said and his brow twitched in annoyance. "_You were late by almost an hour._"

"English, I vould prefer.. and vat a charming hello; do you even understand de mechanics of air travel?"

"_Enough._" The old man known as Savaryn snapped. Gru couldn't be sure if he was commanding him to stop speaking or answering his question. At least this time he spoke English. "Dere shall be ground rules laid out, Gru. You are to follow dem exactly as specified or I shall make your life hell vhile in my country."

"Don't vorry Savaryn." Gru felt a chill cross his back. "I am already in hell standing here."

The minions collectively huddled at their boss's feet, looking up at the group of agents that surrounded the area. Savaryn eyed them without so much as a sympathetic twitch of his lip. "Come. Get in de car, your.. friends can ride in de one behind."

Gru had a second to protest but decided against it for the time being. Eyes glanced down and nodded to the loyal minions, all seeming a bit put off by Gru's allowance. But they went along with a few agents to the car while Gru followed the older Russian agent into the main one.

Slamming the door behind him, Gru adjusted his scarf before Savaryn shoved a file in his hands. The two were being driven, a welcome change for Gru. "No traces no nothing." With his thumb under the tab he flipped it open; staggered by the first thing he saw.

Two photographs. Stock photo for the AVL agents that were missing, a photo that wasn't really made to be looked at longer than two seconds but Gru's eyes were focused on the redhead paper clipped to the file. A few days ago he had her close in his arms but now who knew where his Wilde agent was. "If you can find more den ve could I'll be surprised."

Gru felt his stomach drop, glancing from the image of Lucy to a darker haired woman whose face slightly resembled the old man sitting next to him. "Dis must be your daughter."

"Vat a remarkable assessment, no vonder de AVL sent you."

"Hold your tongue." Annoyance was at its limit with Gru, making his eyes narrow at the man. "Dis isn't de time for sarcasm."

While the car picked up speed through the gates of the airfield Gru tried to focus once again on the paperwork inside the folder. Most of the words laid out the scene in the way he knew it to be from the briefing before he left. Personal items left behind, explosives used to knock in the door. One tiny detail made him raise a brow.

"Agent Wilde's computer vas taken?"

Savaryn grunted in response. "It makes no matter, we have already attempted to hack et with no turn around. Likely vas taken den destroyed."

"Amateurs." Gru dug in his coat, flipping open his phone as he drew it back. One button was pressed down to dial but before it could connect the device was grabbed from his fingers. "Vat-"

"You shall have no illegal business here, Mister Gru. Not in my presence."

"Vat you afraid I'm going to hurt your pride?" Anger fumed in his chest. What right did this man have to take such an authority?

The man's sneer never seemed to leave; it had been there since he saw the ex-villain. It made Gru start to wonder if he even knew how to look civil. "My daughter is taken. My only concern is de madman who took her is taken, legally, to jail."

Gru never in his life wanted to punch something or someone so badly. "Dis assignment isn't a joke to me. I'll find Lucy, and your daughter. But I have my methods."

"Yes I know of you… methods, Felonious." The phone was tossed back to him and Gru managed to catch it with a glare. "You don't recall de last time you vere in Russia, do you?"

"I recall enough."

"You don't recall me." His lip twitched, making Gru slightly on edge. "You gave me dis scar." A fat finger pressed on a crease in the old man's cheek. Gru couldn't help but wonder if this was a joke. "You leaped over me, kicked me square in de jaw."

Last time Gru had been in this land he had been escaping some KGB operatives; but it was in his glory days. When he was one of the best villains in the world. Vaguely he could remember a moment, rushing from a rooftop to his plane… "Vait! I do recall dat!" The ex-villain laughed. This made Savaryn glower. "I also recall you grabbing my shoe clean off!"

"A shoe dat was likely stolen."

"Besides de point." The man chuckled again, before flipping open his phone. "Do not vorry, Savaryn. Dis isn't going to be a time like dat."

* * *

The last thing Lucy remembered was falling.

It had been a stupid escape plan now that she recalled it. The air vents? It was one of the first places people checked. Besides it wasn't like they hid their tracks well enough. Olena had been behind her, murmuring quietly about how idiotic everything was and at that point Lucy agreed with her. But what could they have done? She had to get out, for Olena's sake.

Not knowing the layout of the building they were in Lucy went blindly down the metal tunnels. She had attempted to be silent- but when there are alarms going off and people screaming in Russian, you tend to get careless with sound and instead try to get the hell out.

That was when the shots rang out. It shattered through the metal air vent and made a ringing sound like a million tiny bells falling into one another. Olena grunted and Lucy hoped their death would at least be a quick one.

Instead of death, the vent caved out and she gasped as the ground came up underneath her. Then, nothing. She must have hit her head and hard, because when she came to the ringing in her ears seemed to remain.

The redhead was tied up, again with a figure behind her this time. For a second she hoped that she was dreaming. Pain rolled up her form, from her leg. Glancing down in the low light she saw a slick substance across her calf muscle. Great, just what she needed. Quietly she squirmed, seeing how strong the bonds were.

"Ugh.." The voice behind her moaned. "Lucy?"

"Hey Olena buddy." The redhead tried to remain energetic, despite the fact the pain in her leg was growing with her movements.

Another mild groan. The pair both seemed to have headaches. None the less, Olean struggled against her bonds but it only seemed to constrict Lucy more. "Remember how you said it could be vorse?" The Russian woman hissed. "Vell it got vorse."

Despite the situation, Lucy smiled. At least Olena wasn't to that point of giving up. Her mouth slowly opened to retort but instead a sound of a door creaking open cut her off. The soft gasp of Olena made Lucy's neck jerk. Someone had come in behind the redhead, where her partner could see but she could not. "What.. what is it?"

Words in Russian were spoken and Lucy really wished she brushed up on that book the AVL provided for her. She knew Mandarin and Spanish but no, Russian had to be her least favorite language to learn...

Olena struggled against her. This person likely said something to seriously tick her off.

"Olena, buddy." Lucy said calmly. "Mind using English so I can get a gist of what you're talking about?"

"Lucy, don't let dis man know anything about Gr-"

A sound that was unmistakably a fist hitting jaw rang in Lucy's ears and Olena jerked behind her. "Hey!" Lucy turned her head, trying to see the man. "Only a real asshole hits someone tied up."

"Lucy..." The man spoke in an accent that was credible to his country. "You are de agent.. dat is close to Gru."

Lucy wanted to punch him for how he spat out Gru's name. "Who are you, hm? A second rate villain who wishes he could be 'villain of the year' someday? Well buddy you don't get that by blowing up things.."

Olena spat to her side. Lucy had to wonder if the woman had blood pooling in her mouth from that punch. "Stop dis now, Vadim."

"Vadim? What a silly name." Lucy was trying to bait him.

And with his sudden step towards her, his face coming to view, she was glad to see it worked. But something was amiss, he looked so familiar. But something was different...

Olena struggled again. "Lucy.. don't.. say anything! This is my.."

"Olena, sister. Leave her to her own vill.. Your word matters not, remember vhat father always said..."

He looked exactly like a younger version of Olenas father. So that was it! Lucy held a very surprised expression that this man Vadim picked up on. "Dat's right, Agent. Now you know de entire family."

* * *

_**Sorry for the long time in updates guys! Thank you for lingering around.. I hope the space between this chapter and the next wont be as long! =3**_


End file.
